


That Concert

by shayyyy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fluff, Kim Mingyu - Freeform, Kpop fanfic, M/M, Reader Insert, Seventeen - Freeform, mingyu - Freeform, seventeen fanfiction, x Reader, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 16:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shayyyy/pseuds/shayyyy
Summary: erm. well. here's the piece. it's about a guy.and mingyu. it's kinda fluffy. hope you like it.





	That Concert

He grinned at the audience, flashing those canines that made the crowd go wild as beads of sweat dripped down his forehead, his shirt sticking to his stomach. He breathed heavily when the end of the song finally came, and as Seventeen finished dancing, Mingyu felt a calm wash over him. The rows of admiring fans screaming his name was something he never wanted to take for granted. As he gazed at the audience, his eyes fell on a boy, sitting in the second row from the stage. 

Mingyu was looking straight at you- you were sure of it. He saw you catch his eye, and he looked away in what looked like guilt. Actually, he might have been blushing. All you knew was that you were probably red, too, but you were normally a pretty flirty guy, so when you saw Mingyu glance back over at you about two minutes later, you winked at him, flashing him a smirk. You were sure he turned red this time, giggling nervously into the mike. 

“All right guys, that’s all the time we have today. Thank you guys for coming out to see us!”  
S.Coups smiled as he bid farewell to all the fans. Everyone cheered and stood up from their seats, getting ready to leave. You stayed in your seat, opting to wait out the line with your best friend whom you had come to the show with. Within 20 minutes, the stadium was unbelievably empty and you and your friend got up to leave. 

“Wait!” You turned around when you heard his voice and pounding footsteps get louder. He slowed down, almost running into you. He was a foot taller than you. How ridiculous. 

“Mingyu?” 

“Hi! I don’t… What’s your name?” He asked, still out of breath slightly. You noted that he was wearing different clothes and smelled faintly like cologne. The good kind. 

“Y/N.” You breathed out, and your friend grabbed your arm. You looked over at her and she was grinning at you evilly. 

“Y?N, honey, let’s get going.” She tugged at your arm. 

“Oh, uh… Is this your girlfriend?” Mingyu asked, the corners of his mouth turned down in clear disappointment. 

“God no. Pretty sure my mom’s about to adopt her. She’s like my sister.” You responded, elated that he was asking if you were dating someone. 

“Cool!” His face changed instantly, and you smiled. “I was wondering if you wanted to go get coffee or something.” 

“It’s like twelve. In the morning.” You responded, and your friend huffed. 

“Go get coffee with him, Y/N! I’m gonna go back home, kay?” You nodded absentmindedly. 

“I mean, yeah I’d like to.” You answered him and he took your hand, semi-dragging you to the parking lot. You managed a half-wave to your friend before you got pulled away. You giggled slightly and sat in his car when he unlocked the doors. 

“So uh… Y/N.” He stuttered a bit. You grinned, and he blushed, hard. 

“Yes?” 

“Are you…. You know?” The tall now-grey-haired man’s words stumbled over each other and it made him seem like, well, less of a man and more of a boy. 

“No, I don’t know. Why don't you elaborate?” You replied with a smirk, in response to which Mingyu groaned, frustrated, and started the car. The car cruised out of the parking lot, onto the two-lane road that led to the highway. 

“I mean, do you… A-Are you…” 

Deciding you had messed with the poor boy enough, you asked, “Am I gay?” 

“Yeah!” Mingyu said a bit too enthusiastically. 

“You’re lucky there because I am. You gave him a wink, and he hit the brakes way too hard. 

“Eyes on the road, kid.” 

“Sorry.” 

You drove in silence for a while after that, speeding down the highway in a comfortable quiet that felt like a warm blanket. You just basked in his presence, feeling very lucky because you were the cause behind your favorite K-pop idol’s stuttering. 

Soon, Mingyu took an exit off the highway and just down the road was a scruffy, run-down looking building that you raised an eyebrow at. He just smiled at you gently.

“It looks roughed up, but it’s so great, I promise.” He parked his car and then hurried to open your door. 

“Such a gentleman.” You patted his shoulder, which proved to be quite feat considering how much taller he was. 

He took your hand and led you into the small coffee shop. You gasped as you passed through the door, immediately falling in love with the scent of various brews and the sight of Christmas lights hung from the ceiling, couches and pillows everywhere, rugs here and there, and smiling faces. The fragrance from candles perched on the window sills blended with the smell of coffee and you felt like you were in heaven. 

“Wow,” was all you could manage to say, before you hugged him tightly. His eyes widened, but then he wrapped his arms around you too, (kinda awkwardly). 

“I know. So what kind of coffee would you like?” He asked, and you chuckled into his shirt. 

“I’m honestly fine with anything. Maybe something on the sweeter side?” He nodded, then stepped to the counter to order. 

“Hey, Janet. Can I get two white chocolate mochas? With a shot of espresso for each.” 

“Sure, hon. You finally found someone, huh?” She asked. 

“Huh?” You were confused. 

“He’s just the most awkward kid ever, I swear. Plus he’s never liked anyone enough to admit he’s gay.” She whispered to you, and you smiled. 

“That’s enough, Janet, thanks.” Mingyu’s face was flushed and he pulled you over to a corner table as soon as he got the coffees. 

“So… You like me?” You asked, getting straight to the point (hahaha straight). Mingyu nodded, sipping coffee elegantly. Your eyes wandered from his eyes down his face to his lips, where his tongue stuck out to catch drops of coffee. 

“I think so. I mean… I barely know you, so…” He answered, running his fingers through his hair nervously. 

“Well let’s get to know each other, then.” You said, grinning. 

~5 months later~ 

“Hey Mingyu can you hand me the salt please?” You stood on the tips of your toes and stretched but alas, you couldn’t reach the spices. 

He walked up behind you, one hand on your waist and the other reaching for the salt. You grinned and turned to give him a kiss while he handed it to you. One kiss turned into three, and soon it was more than just kisses ;)


End file.
